Legacy of the Toad Sage
by Hinata'sUnofficialStalker
Summary: What if, during the three-year training trip, Jiraiya decided to teach Naruto the ways of the Toad Sage instead of to control Kyuubi? Pairings undecided.


It was a sunny summer day in the village of Konohagakure

A/N: This is my very first attempt at fanfiction, so please be gentle. Or at least constructive. I know it's not phenomenal, and I know this chapter is short, but it's just a set-up for the rest of the storyline and establishes the deviations from canon.

This is rated T for now, but may become M later. We really have to see if I'm going to add some mature content in later, but I doubt this will ever become lemon-flavored. If it goes M, it'll be for blood and gore, or for innuendo.

Without further ado, here's my very first fanfiction chapter ever published!

--

**Legacy of the Toad Sage- Prologue**

--

It was a sunny summer day in the village of Konohagakure. Birds chirped, flowers bloomed, children played in parks. Even the village hospital, usually an imposing white building in the center of town, gleamed in the sunlight and was surrounded by lush gardens. It was perfect.

Until, that is, a giant toad crashed to the ground outside with an earth-shattering report.

Now, even in a ninja village, an image like this is rather odd. What was odder was the man in kabuki dress seated upon said toad, who leapt immediately into an open window of the hospital. The toad, in response, pulled out a pipe and began to smoke.

Inside the room, the man- sporting an also-strange mane of white hair, seated himself upon the bed of the only other occupant, who lay completely covered in bandages.

"Naruto… I need to speak with you about something important." Uzumaki Naruto slowly turned his head up to face his part time sensei. Ever since the battle with Sasuke, he'd been in a funk and brooded over his failures. His new attitude was a far departure from the loud, exuberant aura he normally exuded, and it showed.

"Go ahead, ero-sennin. I'm listening." Instead of the normal shout, or even the over-loud obnoxiousness of his usual voice, the blonde mumbled. He returned his gaze to where his bandaged hands fisted the white sheets of his hospital bed.

The white-haired pervert could only shake his head in concern. "Naruto, we're leaving. My sources tell me that Akatsuki will be moving out in three or four years, and I'm going to take you away from the village for that time to train you alone. If we don't train hard, you might not survive Itachi and Kisame."

Naruto's head snapped up and a trace of the usual fire began to burn behind deep blue eyes. "What?! We don't have time to waste for training! I have to bring Sasuke-teme back, before Orochimaru kills him or worse!" Even his proclamation possessed more spirit, more strength than before. He couldn't fail in his promise to Sakura!

And yet, the Toad Sage only shook his head. "No, Naruto. Remember Orochimaru's immortality jutsu? He needs Sasuke alive. And since he recently switched bodies, he wont be able to do so again for another three years. We have the time, and we must use it." His thoughtful visage looked away. "Although… you should forget about Sasuke. He went away of his own free will. You wont be able to bring him back."

That did it. Naruto's eyes blazed with fire as his face scrunched up in anger. "NO!" He lifted himself to a sitting position and pointed at the white haired man. "Sasuke is a brother to me! He was my best friend! I'll never give up- you'll take me away and train me, and I'm going to come back stronger than ever! I'll make the teme come home, even if I have to break his legs and arms to do it! It's my promise of a lifetime!" So saying, his pointing finger clenched into a fist.

"So take me out of here, Ero-Sannin, and teach me everything you freakin know!"

In that moment, Jiraiya made a critical decision. Originally, he'd planned to devote almost the entire three years to teaching Naruto to draw out and control the chakra of his tenant, Kyuubi no Youko. But the passion and power behind Naruto's voice in that short period reminded him so much of his greatest success… and so he decided to agree to the boy's request. He would teach him everything he knew.

Chuckling softly, Jiraiya nodded his approval. "I intend to, Naruto. It wont be easy, but by the time we come back, you should be ready to take over my mantle." He glanced out the open window at his now-happily-smoking summon. "I'm going to make you the next Toad Sage."

--

"Come on, Sakura! Perform the hand seals faster!"

"Hai, sensei!"

Haruno Sakura bent over her subject, bright pink hair tied back with her hitai-ate to keep it from getting in her way. As her palms began to glow green, she placed one on either side of the fish she was currently attempting to resuscitate. With a gentle prod of chakra, the trout's heart jumped violently and began to beat rapidly, as her other hand slowly passed oxygen through the animal's bloodstream.

"Excellent, Sakura! On your first attempt- I'm impressed." The normally sharp brown eyes of the genin's sensei softened. Tsunade could see a great deal of potential in this girl. The potential to follow in her footsteps, potential to become a great medic like Tsunade herself. Perfect chakra control, a fiery temper, and a drive to push herself to the absolute limits of her abilities- Sakura was like herself reincarnated. And Tsunade, realizing this, could not let such talent go to waste.

"Now, we're ready to move on to reviving small mammals. Take five while I prepare the next specimen."

--

"Kukukuku…"

A dark and forboding chuckle echoed throughout the equally dark chamber. On a black throne at one end of the room, a figure stared at his newest acquisition with yellow eyes.

"So, Sasuke-kun… you saw fit to come to me for power. I am honored."

The onyx-eyed Uchiha kept his eyes glued to the floor. "I only want the strength to beat Itachi. I don't care about anything else. I've broken my bonds, and now I only have my ambition."

Greasy black hair fell forward over yellow eyes as the figure on the throne dipped his head in a nod. "Of course, Sasuke-kun. I promise that power and much more. I don't believe that with your natural talent and my abilities, it will take longer than three or so years for you to reach that strength. All I ask in return?" The head came up again, and the black slits that were Orochimaru's pupils dilated.

"Your undying loyalty."

Sasuke bowed his head further, touching the cold concrete floor with his forehead at the spot where, once upon a time, a hitaiate rested.

"You have it."


End file.
